Renessmees Birthday
by WhyFightAnEclipseWhenTheresJaz
Summary: Nessie is turning 3 and Bella and Edward dont know wha to get her, so they let her choose. What does she choose and how does Edward feel about it? Complete for now.


Today was the day Renessmee officially turned 3 years old. She has been on the earth for 3 years, though she looks 10 and has the mind of that of 20 year old.

Edward and Bella were trying to figure out what to get her daughter. She changed so much and rarely ever wanted the same thing for more then a day. They were debating on something like taking her to the movies or, maybe a trip around the world, or Disney, but they knew their daughter was worth more then those things. It had to be something from the heart.

And Alice was no way helpful, saying we should take her to the mall of America or one of the biggest malls in the world. They knew she wanted to do that, for her. She loved Nessie, but she loved the mall too. She has been bugging for a long time for someone to go to Minnesota, but no one would and she didn't want to go by herself.

They eventually gave up on trying to decide and thought the best thing for her was to let her chose. Instead they snuggled up on the couch, waiting for Renessmee to wake up.

She came down five minutes later, smiling brightly.

"Why are you so happy?" Bella asked leaning forward on the couch.

"I'm now 3 years old!" She yelled, holding up 3 fingers unlike any normal 3 year old would do.

"Really?" Bella asked and Renessmees face fell.

"You forgot about my birthday?" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Oh, sweetie, Mommy's only joking. She didn't forget your birthday." Edward said, holding out his arms.

Nessie sighed in relief. "Okay, good." She smiled, walking over to Edward and jumping in his lap.

It was quiet for a while, no one speaking. "So, what did you get me?" She asked a little embarrassed for having to ask, but she was impatient and excited.

"Well, nothing, but we have decided to let you chose what you want." Bella said, gadging her daughters reaction to that.

Her face lit up. "Really!? Are you serious!?" She asked jumping up on Edwards lap. Both Bella and Edward nodded, smiling at there daughters enthusiasm. "Yay! Thank you!" She yelled, launching herself at Bella, wrapping her arms around her neck, then going back to Edward and doing the same.

She jumped off of Edwards lap and ran upstairs. There was a sound of glass breaking, then an 'oops', followed by a slamming door.

"Well, that wasn't weird." Bella mumbled, looking at Edward for an explanation.

"I'm guessing she wants some type of animal because the only thing she was thinking was _ASPCA! ASPCA! ASPCA!_And that's what shes still thinking at this moment."

"Okay, that's great, but 1.) were vampires that eat animals and 2.) how did she hear about the ASPCA? We never took her to one." Bella said.

"Well, we could tell her about that, I'm sure nothing would happened though. And I don't know, maybe that had a trip for school or the computer." Edward said shrugging.

"Okay." Was all Bella said as Renessmee started coming downstairs.

She stopped right in front of Edward and Bella. "So, what did you want, honey?"

She rolled her eyes, "Like you don't know, dad." They both chuckled. "Could we go, like, now?"

"Sure. Get in the car and we'll be there in a minute." Bella said taking Edwards hand.

"Don't get distracted, I'd like to go, right now." She said looking at her parents disapprovingly, then took off, out to the car.

"Shes too smart for her own good." Edward said, frowning.

Bella smiled. "We have all of eternity." She walked out to the garage and saw Nessie standing on the top of the Volvo, with her arms crossed, glaring at where Bella came through.

"Took you long enough. I mean, come on, you guys are vampires and move as slow as grandpa Charlie. She jumped from the Volvo, onto the floor, opening the door then slamming it shut.

Bella sighed, trying to ignore her attitude, considering it was her birthday. "Come on, Edward." She said while walking towards the car and getting in.

The ride to the ASPCA was quiet, but when it came into view there was a clap from the back seat and both Edward and Bella smiled.

Nessie jumped out of the car before it stopped and ran in. Bella followed as Edward went to park.

"I want this one and this one. Oh! And this one." She said pointing out every cat. She was yet to go out to the room with the dogs.

Bella smiled at the lady at the desk, then walked through the door, to Renessmee petting one of the cats through the cage. "Shes so cute! Her names," She looked at her papers, "Xena!" She was a long haired cat that had black fur and brown spots. She was adorable. "Can I get her!?"

"You still have some dogs to look at."

"Oh, really?" She asked, oping a door, reveling dogs. She must have been that focused on the cats that she didn't hear the barking dogs.

She ran down the idle saying, like the cats, that she wanted everyone. Edward came in and wrapped his arms around Bella's waist, "So what did she pick?"

"Only about all of them," She laughed, along with Edward.

"Ness, you can have up to 2 animals, no more."

"Oh my god!" She yelled, forgetting her appearance, and ran at both of them, "Thank you SO much!"

"Nessie, watch yourself." Bella said sternly, but was grateful there was no one else in the small hall.

"Sorry."

The lady from the front desk popped her head through the door, "Don't forget the animals outside." She smiled then left.

Renessmee, without another word, left and went outside. Edward and Bella followed her, hand in hand. "Shes really like this. Maybe she'll want to get a job here." Bella smiled at her at her daughter, running up to a white horse.

"I heard that and maybe your right!" She yelled and slowed her running to a walk as she got closer to the horse.

Nessie reached her hand out to pet it and Edward said, "Hey, don't just expect it to be nice. You have to be careful." Nessie didn't listen though. She reached her hand out the rest of the way and pet its fur.

"Oh, he's so soft." She whispered to herself.

"There's another one right there." Bella said and Nessie gave the white horse one more pat then ran over to the other.

"Oh, wow! I love him. He's beautiful." She beamed, then looked behind her at her parents. "Come here baby." She said snapping. The horses ears went back slightly, like it was scared. "Awe," She looked behind her again, "I think hes scared. I want him and the white one!" She said pointing at the the direction of the other horse.

"Renessmee, honey," Edward said kneeling down to her height. "That would mean we would have to build a barn."

"That wouldn't be a problem. You, Uncle Em, Uncle Jazz and Grandpa Carlisle could do that in no time." She said.

"Well, we would need to buy a trailer."

"We have the money." She said instantly.

Edward looked up at Bella for some help, but that's not what Edward got, "I always did want a horse." Bella smiled, knowing Edward couldn't deny what both his girls wanted.

"Okay then." He sighed standing up. "If I go get a trailer and call Alice and them to get wood and start on a barn can you stay here and fill out the work?"

Bella nodded, "And you know," She looked at Nessie, "There was a cute cat too."

Edward let out a low growl, "Whatever, Bella. Just please, no more animals." He started walking away and when he disappeared and they saw the Volvo on the rode they both started laughing.

"Thank you mom!" Nessie hugged Bella tight and she did the same.

"No, problem, Nessie. Wasn't there a dog that you wanted?"

She nodded sharply and grabbed Bella's hand, pulling her inside and to the back, where she pointed out a German Shepard, Husky mix. "It says he doesn't have a name, but hes so cute. Please?"

"Yeah, well, get him. Lets go tell the lady up front. Do you know how much paper work this is going to be?" Bella laughed.

"Hello, what have we decided on?" The lady smiled.

"We'll take both horses outside, the painted and white one. Along with the cat Xena and the German Shepard mix." Bella smiled at the lady, who was gaping at her.

"Are you sure you want all those? I mean, that a lot and all."

"Oh, moneys not a problem." Bella said pulling out the check book. "How much is that?"

When Bella was finished with the paper work for all 4 animals they decided to take the dog outside, since Edward wasn't there yet.

He pulled in an hour later in Emmett jeep, pulling a large horse trailer. He got out and looked at the dog. "I'm guessing were getting him too?" Both Bella and Nessie nodded happily.

He chuckled, "Okay."

They spent an hour loading the horses in the trailer and got home at about 5 that night.

**Okay, I don't know how great that is, i thought it would have been better, but.... Review. And, not right now, but I might and another chapter to this someday.**


End file.
